LibraryStuck
by the-bestest-jade
Summary: In a small town where everyone doesn't know each other very well, a force will bring them together. A library. Little do they know, they where destined to be together. But to many people in one place makes something bound to go wrong. Will the store threatening to build on the property bring the buildings end? Or will they do that themselves? (Has all Beta kids and Trolls)
1. Chapter 1

LibraryStuck

Prologue

In a quiet town much like any other, the cathedral bells ring, a bird chirps, and a few people stroll through the town sidewalk. The slow streams of water coming from the fountain splash back down, the continuing cycle brought forth and commemorated, just as it has since this centerpiece was built, commencing.

It looks like a young woman is setting up a stand of some sort.

Maybe we should check it out?

You know for a fact that this question was rhetorical, since the author has full reins in this story. Sit tight as the words go by. No need to rush things.

Pretend that if these words are making a picture, that the picture is way up in altitude. High above the town. The picture gradually zooms in so the story may continue in a way less...

Author Oriented.

Chapter One: Jurisdiction for Better or Worse

A few people walk by in front of some stores. A woman rolls out a stand draped in newspapers.

"HEY!" She yells towards the startled pedestrians.

They glance at the stand, not sure what they are supposed to do, or what they did.

"YEAH, YOU!" She motions for them to come over.

They wave their hands in a way that says 'I REALLY don't want to'.

"WELL, GUESS WHAT?" She asks.

They begrudgingly step a few paces closer.

"What?" One questions back, a slightly annoyed ting in their voice.

"I can tell your really dum8. And what 8etter way to fix that then reading one of these?" She holds up a newspaper.

The people flip her off and walk away, mumbling to each other about the stand owner.

"Pfft." She blows the hair from her face.

Something catches the corner of her eyes.

A cop.

She thinks that she better pipe down a little, but she quickly dismisses the thought when a new one comes to her mind.

By the looks of it, they're trying to be a 'classic cop.' Like, the ones with doughnuts and coffee. Even though both of those things suck. And the people that try to look like that probably suck even more.

The only thing that she needs to complete her 'lame stupid 8oring' costume is a newspaper.

"HEY! YOU!" She directs at the cop.

"WH4T?" The cop walks over.

"I like you little get up-"

"MY G3T UP?"

"Yes, 8ut it's missing one liiiiiiiitle thing." She finishes.

"WH4T'S 1T M1SS1NG?" She rolls her eyes a little.

"A newspaper." She holds one up again.

"OH Y34H?"Her tone is flat and unenthused.

"Yeah!"She caked some fake enthusiasm in there.

"W3LL, 1 TH1NK YOUE ST4ND 1S M1SS1NG SOM3TH1NG."

"WHAT!?" She looks really annoyed at the thought that her stand isn't at the level of perfection.

"1T'S M1SS1NG A NO1S3 V1OL4T1ON." The cop says while writing up a paper.

"W8, I wasn't 8eing loud until _you_ came along!"

"W3LL..."

Another woman walked up to them after coming out of a store.

"Hello, Officer." She begins. "I have called in this person several times for being loud and disrespectful. I think it is causing the bookstore I work at to lose some business. I would be pleased if you make her move."

"T3LL YOU WH4T." The cop turns to the newspaper lady. "1F YOU MOV3 4ND P1P3 DOWN 4 L1TTL3, 1 WONT GIVE YOU TH1S T1CK3T."

"8ut I like it heeeeeeeere!" She whines.

"Please make her leave. She really won't shut up." Book-lady pleads.

"HEY!" Newspaper girl yells.

"MOV3 1T OR 1LL M4K3 YOU MOV3 4ND P4Y." The cop decides.

"8luuuuuuuuh! Fine! I'll move if it make you little pr8ssy losers happy."

"Thank goodness."

"Can it, 8uddy."

"WH3R3 4R3 YOU GO1NG TO MOV3 TO?" The cop interjects.

The bookstore lady leaves, her shoes making small tapping noises against the cement.

"May8e over there."

"1N FRONT OF TH3 L1BR4RY?"

"Sure, Why not?"

"W3LL, JUST K33P 1T DOWN."

"I will, okay Ms. Coppy Cop?"

"1TS T3R3Z1 PYROP3, L34D L3G1SL4SUR4TOR." She corrects. "4ND TH4T 1S V3RY MUCH OK4Y."

"What the heck is a 'Legislasur8or'?" She asks.

"ONLY TH3 COOL3ST, MOST M1GHTY AND JUR1SD1CT1ON4RY GROUP OF TROLL TH4T TH3R3 3V3R W4S." Terezi answers. "H3Y, WH4TS YOUR N4ME?"

"Vriska Serket." She starts shoving her cart across the ground.

"W3LL, 1 GOTT4 RUN. H4V3 FUN 1N YOUR N3W LOC4T1ON!" Terezi starts to walk away.

"Lousy stupid cop, meddling with my life." Vriska mutters to herself, watching the cop go.

She continues to shove the stand across the bricks. Once she gets to the right spot, she slumps down against the stand.

"Why do so many people care a8out what I do in my life, when it sucks as much as it does?" She questions herself. "I wish I could just be someone else. Anyone else. Even that stupid cop."

She starts to think about a lot of complex and personal things, when a thought about the stand rises up in her mind.

_This is a stand for lousy stupid losers, and lousy stupid losers go to the library. Lousy stupid losers that go to the library are also pro8a8ly lousy stupid losers that 8ut newspapers. This might not 8e so 8ad after all._

She gets up after feeling like a self-conscious slump.

After a while a girl with her dog walk up to the stand.

"can i buy a paper?" The girl questions.

"8e my guest!" Vriska opens up the cash-register.

The girl picks out a print and gives her the appropriate exchange of money.

"thank you!" The girl put the paper in her backpack.

"No, thank_ you_. Anyway, what's your name?" Vriska strikes up some small-chat.

"oh, my name's jade. and that's my dog, becquerel. how about you?"

"My name's Vriska. And I have a pet tarantula at home that I named SpiderMom, like, SpiderMan, 8ut with 'Mom' instead of 'Man'."

"eww." Jade wrinkles her nose. "spiders really aren't my thing, but if you have one i guess that's cool."

"She's pretty 8oring, actually. 8ut what do you expect a spider to do? Play a piano?" Vriska jokes.

"lol, yeah! totally!" She giggles a little. "well, i have to go! see you tomorrow!"

She jogged off with her dog.

It would be normal to assume that Vriska was thinking 'Oh yeah! A regular customer!' But it turns out that she was thinking something else. She was thinking that she might potentially make a friend.

_All things set aside...I think a friend would 8e 8etter then the money._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

":33 hurry up! we're going to be late to be early!"

"D- I can't go faster then I already am. It would break the speed limit."

"XOO just go faster anyway!"

"D- I command you to stop pressuring me."

":33 gofastergofastergofastergofastergofastergofast ergofastergof-astergofastergofastergofastergofaste rgofastergofastergofastergofastergofaster!"

"D- You are making me sweat.

":33 gofaster...333333ww!"

"D- I can't help it."

":33 well, at least we are almost there."

"D- I still don't understand why you put these things on."

":33 beclaws the animals n33d homes. dont you hate euthanizing them? if i don't do this them you would have to do that even more."

"D- You mean for like, two cats?" He muttered to himself.

":33 what did you say?"

"D- Nothing."

":33 i saw your lips moving. tell me!"

"D- It doesn't matter."

":OO tell me what the heck you said!"

"D- Don't say 100d language. I command you."

":33 what? heck? it isn't even a bad word!"

"D- It's ine%usable."

":33 heck."

"D- Stop it."

":33 heck."

"D- Don't make me-"

":33 HECK!HECK!HECK!"

"D-Nepeta Leijon."

":XX ..."

"D- If you say that one more time, I'm going to-"

":33 we're here!"

The blue van that they were both riding in slowed to a stop and the right side door flew open. The passenger inside bounding out almost just as fast. The door on the opposite side opened significantly slower.

The side doors of the van slid open, the cargo held inside lifted.

":33 i hope we can sell them all today!" She turned to the cage with a cat in it. ":33 you are such a cute little kitty witty cat!"

The cat meowed at her, causing her to beam from ear to ear.

"D- Let's bring them inside to the mall."

They picked up the enclosures and walked towards the main entrance. Once they got there they set the metal wired containers against the wall.

":33 ill stay here with these two while you go get the rest."

"D- That sounds like an e%usable plan." He turned and strode away, his hair waving back and forth from the girth in his step.

":33 what a silly guy!" Nepeta said to herself.

She sat around for a while, waiting for someone to come up. Anyone. Especially that silly cop.

"N3P3T4!" That silly cop came walking up.

":33 terezi!" She tacklehugged the cop, then got down after a while.

"H3H3H3, HOWS 1T GO1NG?"

":33 really good! But we haven't sold any of these fine kitties yet."

"4WW, 1 B3T YOU W1LL. TH3 D4Y 1S ST1LL 34RLY."

":33 i wont stop hoping!"

"GU3SS WH4T JUST H4PP3N3D!"

":33 what?"

" TH3R3 W4S TH1S CR4ZY L4DY Y3LL1NG AND HOLL3R1NG 4T H3R N3WSP4P3R ST4ND. 1 M4D3 H3R TYR4NOUS GN4RL3D CL4WS MOV3 TO 1 B3TT3R LOC4T1ON."

":OO woah. what a cop!"

"JUST ON3 OF MY M4NY GOOD D34DS."

":33 what did she look like?"

"SH3 H4D K1ND OF M3SSY H41R, 1T W4S BL4CK. 4ND SH3 H4D D1FFERENT HORNS ON 31TH3R S1D3. ON3 S1DE H4D K1ND OF 4 C1RCL3 D34L, 4ND TH3 OTH3R S1D3 W4S L1K3 4N UPS1D3 DOWN CH3CK M4RK. SH3 H4D ON3 OF TH3 SID3S OF H3R GL4SS3S BL4CK3D OUT ON TH3 L3NS3S. THE SL33V3 TO H3R SH1RT ON TH3 S4M3 S1D3 W4S R1PP3D 4 L1TTL3. SH3 W4S 4LSO W34RING SOM3 D3L1C1OUS CH3RRY SHO3S!"

":33 how purrplexing! did you tell her about the shelter?"

"4WW, D4NG. 1 FORGOT TO."

":33 you promised you would tell efurryone about the shelter."

"1 KNOW, 1 KNOW. 1 JUST GOT SO C4UGHT UP ON B31NG 4 COP, 4ND TH3N 1 W4NT3D TO B3 34RLY TO B3 ON T1M3 TO B3 H3R3." Terezi glanced over at the cats.

":33 do you want to buy one?" Nepeta's tail swished in excitement as she bounced up and down with balled fists.

"OH, 1 DON'T KNOW. 1 JUST DON'T TH1NK 1 WOULD T4K3 C4RE OF ON3 4LL TH4T W3LL." She combed her fingers through her hair and pivoted the tip of her footwear against the polished wax surface.

":33 but its so easy! you play with them enough to be an expert."

"Y34H, W3LL...1 WOULDNT B3 HOM3 MUCH."

":33 i wonder if there is such a thing as police cats..."

"YOU R34LLY W4NT M3 TO BUY ONE, DON'T YOU?"

":33 of course! look at how cute they are!" She frantically motioned towards the wall of cats.

"W3LL, M4YB3 SOM3D4Y."

":33 okay, well...you said 'delicious cherry shoes'. what did you mean by that?"

"R3M3MB3R? 1 C4N SM3LL COLORS. 1 DON'T TH1NK 1T WILL 3V3R COM3 TO 4NY US3 THOUGH."

":33 but i bet it is fun!"

"SUR3 1S!" She nodded her head up and down a little.

":33 I n33d to set up the play pen, would you lend a paw?"

"1 4LW4YS DO!"

They worked together to build the play pen. It gradually got bigger and took the final shape.

It was actually a big square tent, but the two ladies agreed that 'play pen' sounded more fun than 'tent'.

They had even taken the time to paint dome cute pictures on the outside of the fabric.

"DO YOU KNOW WH4T T1M3 1T 1S?"

":33 uhhhh..."

"T1M3 TO G3T TH1S P4RTY ST4RT3D!" She threw her hands into the air.

":33 you mean play with the cats, right?"

She put her hands down. "W3LL, Y34H."

":33 then lets do it!"

Nepeta opened the spring lock doors on one of the metal barred cubes. She put her hands in and lifted out the cat inside.

Terezi opened the door to the play pen and Nepeta walked inside, the cat cradled in her arms. The door zipped back up and the cat was set on the ground.

"4WW, 1SNT H3...4R3NT TH3Y CUT3!?"

":33 ac agrees!"

"4C?"

":33 instead of saying our names like we usually do when we rp, I thought we could use acatronyms. ac stands fur 'awesome caretaker'."

"OH, 1 G3T 1T. HMM. WH4T SHOULD 1 US3?"

":33 purrhaps gc fur 'great cop'."

"HMM...1LL US3 GC, BUT 1NST34D OF 'GR34T COP' 1T W1LL ST4ND FOR 'G4LLOW C4L1BR4TOR'. L1K3, 4 JUDG3, YOU KNOW?"

":33 oh yeah! cool! how about i make mine be 'arcenic-...hmm."

"C4TN1P?"

":33 yeah!"

"GC M1GHTYLY SWOOPS DOWN 4ND P3TS TH3 FLUFFY F3L1N3."

":33 ac does the same and swishes her tail through the air as the great and powerful cocoa purrs."

"GC DR4GS 4 POW3RFUL C4TN1P MOUS3 1N FRONT OF TH3 GR34T 4ND POW3RFUL COCO4. 4W41T1NG FOR H1M TO 4TT4CK 1T."

":33 ac marvels as the great and powerful cocoa pounces a mighty force onto the fine catnip morsel."

"GC PULLS TH3 MORS3L 4W4Y FROM 1IS 4TT4CK3RS GR4SP SO TH4T 1T M4Y B3 CH4S3D SOM3 MOR3. GC SP1NS 4ROUND 1N 4 C1RCL3 MAK1NG THE M1GHTY MOUS3 SO4R THROUGHT TH3 41R. TH3 C4T ST4R3S 1N 4M4Z3M3NT 4S SOM3ON3 OUTS1D3 1S LOOK1NG 4T SOM3 OF H1S F1N3 F3LON1OUS COMP4N1ONS. T3R3Z1 TELLS N3P3T4 TH4TSH3 SHOULD PROB4BLY CH3CK 1T OUT 4ND TH4T 1'LL HOLD COCO4 WH1L3 YOU L34V3."

Terezi picks up the cat as Nepeta opened the door.

":33 thanks!" She said while zipping the door back up.

Nepeta turned to the customer.

HIM!?

":#33 uhh...hey there."

"HEY, WHICH ONE OF THESE IS THE CHEAPEST?"

":33 umm..."

"WHAT?"

":33 well, how much money do you have to spend? ill tell you your options."

"UHH, WELL...I HAVE 20 BUCKS."

":33 ...i don't think youll be able to buy any of them with that...but you can still play with one in the play pen over there. also, if you go to the shelter later with some more...money...you can buy one there."

" HOW MUCH WOULD I NEED?"

":33 its 200 for a kitten with all their shots, and 150 for an adult with all of its shots."

"..."

":33 also, if you want to volunt33r for a bit, we can give you a discount!"

"D- Nepeta, we don't do that." He whispered into her ear.

":33 hush it!" She swatted him away.

"HOW BIG OF A DISCOUNT?"

":33 for every hour ill discount ten dollars."

"I'LL THINK ABOUT IT. I'M GOING TO CHECK OUT THE TENT." He began to walk over to the tent.

":33 ill go, too!" She went inside the tent behind him.

"SO. WH4TS YOUR N4M3?"

"I-IT'S KARKAT."

"SC4R3D OF 4 WOM4N 1N UN1FORM?"

"..."

":33 hi, efurryone!"

"GC W4V3S H1 4ND SUGG3STS G1V1NG K4RK4T 4N 4CRONYM."

"AN ACRONYM?" He bends down and pets Cocoa a little.

":33 it's a two letter representation of yourself. im ac, which stands fur "arsenic catnip'."

"GC ST4NDS FOR 'G4LLOWS C4L1BR4TOR'."

"OH, WELL...HMM."

":33 we started with a really simple one. i used to have 'awesome caretaker.' then we just changed it."

"OH, THEN I'LL DO 'CORPERATION GAMEPIECE'."

"WH4T?"

":33 he works at mcdonalds."

"HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT?"

":33 ive s33n you at the cash registers a few times..."

"OH."

_:33 that was a close one._

"H3Y, WH4TS TH4T SYMBOL ON YOUR H4ND?"

"OH THAT'S MY ASTRONAMOCAL SIGN."

":33 the cancer?"

"YEAH."

"44444GHHHH! YOUR3 G1V1NG M3 C4NC3R!" She lied down on the floor and fake died.

"I AIN'T KNOW CARCINOGENI..."

":33 what?"

"CG...CARCINOGENITIST."

"GC COM3S B4CK TO LIF3 4FT3R H34R1NG TH4T 4M4Z1NG 4CRONYM."

"YEAH. WHATEVER! WELL, I HAVE TO GET TO WORK. BYE!"

":33 s33 you later!"

"BY3."

He walked out of the door and gave a little wave before zipping it back up.

"H3 W4S CUT3, WH4T DO YOU TH1NK?"

":OO what? no! hehe! i don't like him!

"1 KNOW YOU DO!" Terezi poked Nepeta on the shoulder.

":33 okay, well...maybe a little."

"H3H3H3. W3LL 1 H4V3 TO G3T TO WORK 4G41N."

":33 will you tell that lady about the shelter if you s33 her?"

"1 W1LL!" She walked over to the door."SM3LL YOU L4T3R!"

After Terezi had gone, Nepeta sat down.

Cocoa walked up and sat in her lap.

":33 oh cocoa, it f33ls like all of my friends don't like me very much. and now both me and terezi like kar...kitty. i hope this doesn't make things worse. i guess if they both liked each other, the that's good. i just hope i can at least be friends with both of them. and maybe sell them a cat, too. :33. i guess i just have to hope for the best..." She looked down at the cat. "i think it's time that you head home, now."

She got up and out of the tent.

":33 im going to make sure this isnt your home forever, though, i promise."


End file.
